


Bright🌈Forever

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bright Song, F/M, Gen, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Luke was angry lately because he couldn’t write songs he felt blocked. One afternoon he snapped at Reggie making him have a panic attack. Luke was upset at himself for causing Reggie's attack. So he hid in a tiny room in the garage that was like a closet. Alex was trying to talk to Luke so he could help him feel better. “Luke! Come on let me in. You are your own worst enemy right now.”
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 38





	Bright🌈Forever

Sometimes I think I'm falling down  
I wanna cry, I'm calling out  
For one more try to feel alive  
And when I feel lost and alone  
I know that I can make it home  
Fight through the dark and find the spark

Life is a risk, but I will take it  
Close my eyes and jump  
Together, I think that we can make it  
Come on, let's run

Luke was angry lately because he couldn’t write songs he felt blocked. One afternoon he snapped at Reggie making him have a panic attack. Luke was upset at himself for causing Reggie to have the attack. So he hid in a tiny room in the garage that was more like a closet. Alex was trying to talk to Luke so he could help him feel better. “Luke! Come on let me in. You are your own worst enemy right now.” 

He was not in the mood to see Alex or talk so he roughly replied. “NO! Leave me alone it’s all my fault I’m so stupid. I know what yelling does to Reggie yet I still did it just leave.” Alex sighed Luke figured he would say something profound.

“You are not stupid Luke Patterson not now or ever believe me. Reggie is ok I know he won't blame you for it so please?” Alex knew Reggie was ok he spent an hour with Julie getting Reggie back to himself again.

Luke was being stubborn a trait Alex found annoying it wasn’t easy to get past his stubbornness. “I’m not coming out just leave me alone.” He forcefully said hoping Alex would get the message to go away. 

“Stop pushing me away I can easily poof in there, I just want to comfort you.” He remained calm hoping Luke would come to his senses. Silence happened but after a while, Luke gave a harsh comment back. “Don’t you dare poof in here it’s too small of a space and I don’t deserve comfort?” That made Alex snap he thought this can’t go on any longer he could hear Luke crying.

“That’s it I’m poofing in so be prepared 1, 2, 3 poof.” He gave a warning so Luke would be prepared for the poofing in Alex did and almost landed on Luke. He was curled up in the corner crying and engaging in his head a lot of self negative talk?

In times that I doubted myself  
I feel like I needed somе help  
Stuck in my head with nothing left  
I feel somеthing around me now  
So unclear, lifting me out  
I found the ground  
I'm marching on

Life is a risk, but we will take it  
Close my eyes and jump  
Together, I think that we can make it  
Come on, let's run

Luke was wearing a maroon shirt with a collar and black ripped pants. He had a chain across his pock that held his wallet in place. Alex was wearing a purple hoodie along with black shorts and cap hat backwards. “Damn! Alex, I said don’t come in I don’t want you to see me like this go away.” 

That didn’t work for Alex he pushed himself into space beside Luke. “I get that you feel bad but you can’t stress over this. Reggie’s fine now it will make him feel worse to see you this way.” It was true but he didn’t look at Alex his head was on his lap looking at the wall. 

“But I let my anger get the best of me I shouldn’t have yelled, I hate that part of myself. Reggie’s been through enough bad stuff and when he hurts so do I.” Alex was reminded of Julie’s song lyric from Flying Solo. (“If somebody hurts you, I’m gonna get hurt to that’s just how we work.”)

Alex put a comforting hand on Luke’s leg which he allowed to stay despite not wanting it. “We all have parts that we don’t like about ourselves but. In this ghostly world, we apart of those are things that make us grow don't keep those demons inside.” 

Luke sat up looking at Alex he was using song lyrics in his speech no fair. “However I think there's another reason why you lost it today. Not just because you have songwriters block, I think my dear friend Luke you have feelings for Reggie.” Oh! there it was the elephant in the room he hated that Alex figured it out. 

Crap Luke thought so he came up with a quick reply that Alex didn’t buy one bit. “I don’t know what you are talking about Reggie is my friend like you are.” He smiled brightly because Luke was trying to deny it. 

“Come on, I’ve seen the way you stare at him. Like when you sing together it’s pure chemistry plus Girls, am I right.” Damn Alex was right but he was still feeling bad about setting off Reggie’s panic attack off.

Before Luke could reply Julie’s voice sounded from the garage she spoke. “Hey, Alex and Luke where are you guys?” Alex stood up quickly adjusting his clothing he looked at Luke. “Come on let’s go see Julie and Reggie no more sadness for today.” 

Alex reached out his hand to help Luke up feeling defeated he finally accepted the hand. They both poofed out of the room into the garage in front of Julie and Reggie. “Hi, Julie and Reg sorry we got to talking,” Alex said calmly as Luke didn’t say a word but kept starring at the ground. Julie was wearing a pink sweater with diamond patterns on it. She wore a blue pair of ripped genes with a red belt. Her hair was up in buns she wore a Julie name necklace and lots of colourful bracelets on her wrist.

Reggie wore a white shirt with his red flannel he also wore, black ripped pants he was clearly nervous in front of everyone. “That’s ok I was just bringing Reggie back and wanted to see if we could all hang out?” Julie’s words made Luke nervous but he couldn’t keep in his feelings about hurting Reggie. 

“I’m so sorry Reggie wish I could take back what I did and said. I’ve been angry because I couldn’t write any songs I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”Reggie blinked rapidly catching all of Luke’s words he notices Luke looked like he been crying. “I understand I do it’s been rough for all of us since the mark lifted. The yelling caught me off guard I’m ok really I’m fine Julie and Alex helped me are you ok?” 

It was so like Reggie to worry about others when he was the one that just went through a panic attack. Luke stood firm to his spot wanting to hug Reggie but he stopped himself. “I’m doing better Alex helped me, I’m sorry once again I love you Reggie do you forgive me?” 

Julie smiled widely at the two of them Alex moved by her side watching the interaction between Luke and Reggie. “Of course I forgive you no matter what we are in this together ride or die remember?” Of course Luke remembered the promise they made to each other a long time ago Alex as well. 

“I remember though I think we took the dying thing a little too far.” Everyone started laughing Reggie basically ran into Luke hugging him tightly. Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie's back though he didn’t really tell Reggie his feelings. They both knew everything would be ok maybe someday he will be brave enough.

“Luke just so you know I love you to always bright forever.” Julie and Alex came over joining the hug which they seemed to be doing a lot of recently. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies chatting on the couch together talking about old times.

And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever  
And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever

In times that I doubted myself  
I feel like I needed some help  
Stuck in my head with nothing left  
And when I feel lost and alone  
I know that I can make it home  
Fight through the dark and find the spark  
And rise (rise) through the night (through the night)  
You and I (you and I)

We will fight to shine together (we will shine together)  
Bright forever (bright forever)  
And rise (rise) through the night (through the night)  
You and I (you and I)  
We will fight to shine together (we will shine together)  
Bright forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> Welcome to another story I had a lot of fun with this one I think my grammar has improved. Reggie is my favourite character I really love writing for him. I thought I try to do it for Luke this time.
> 
> If you would like another chapter please comment and kudos, also please let me know what you think of this story? Thank you all for this story reading bye for now


End file.
